Surgical instrument support assemblies are known in the prior art. These assemblies are used to support, in sterilized conditions, various surgical instruments during a procedure or operation. Many settings for such surgical procedures or operations may be purposefully dimly lit around the patient. As such, the surgical instrument tray or table may be also dimly lit. In this environment, medical professionals may have difficulty identifying proper instrumentation for use.